The Unplanned Joy
by Bookwormlovesharrypotter
Summary: Bright red. Blood red. The color of the Gryffindor house. The color of roses that gently swayed in the wind. The color of the rug she was sitting on. The color of birds singing in the cool morning air. The color of hell. The color that was associated with death. The color of her period. Ginny Potter was pregnant.


**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NEVER AND SHAL NEVER BE OWNED BY MY. IF IT WAS OWNED BY ME, TURST ME THAT YOU WOULD KNOW. I WOULD SCREAM IT OFF THE ROOFTOPS TO PUT IT IN EVERYONE'S FACES.**

* * *

The sparrows were singing outside in the garden today. Their music was like the sweet scent of flower pedals in the soft morning dew. If you could understand birds, you would hear about the trails and tribulations that they were facing on the cool spring day. You would hear all the gossip that was going around in the flock and perhaps would share your own thoughts on the greenness in the meadow.

These birds would wake you up in the morning with their constant chatter about all things living. You would be put to sleep as the birds would sing to tuck their young into bed. Your days would be filled with the joys of new life and hope for the future. Their songs would bring you to peace as you would sail across the lawn.

Sadly, no human could understand the constant talk between those sweet birds. No human would ever know or learn about the new gossip in the flock. No human would ever understand why they sang ever morn and eve. The birds would only be there to sing to you in a soft, saving voice. Even spring, they and their young would remind you about new life and joy for all creatures. And this spring would be no different. The birds outside in the Potter's garden did represent new life if they wanted to or not.

* * *

Ginny Potter slowly leaned back against the window and the wall in the bathroom and slid down it until she was sitting in a crouch. She was glad that she was alone. At first, Hermione was going to come over to her house, but at the last minute, she had to go to work. Ginny was upset then, but now she was thanking Merlin that she wasn't here. That would have been embarrassing.

Reaching up, she gingerly took the potion tube from top of the bathroom sink and looked at it again. The potion was red.

Bright red.

Blood red.

The color of the Gryffindor house.

The color of roses that gently swayed in the wind.

The color of the rug she was sitting on.

The color of birds singing in the cool morning air.

The color of hell.

The color that was associated with death.

The color of her period.

Or, she should say, the color of what used to be her period. Indeed, Ginny wasn't going to be getting her period anymore. At least, not for nine more months.

Ginny Potter was pregnant.

It wasn't that being pregnant was a bad thing. In fact, Ginny was overjoyed at the fact. Her mum had being pregnant six times and had turned out fine. She even had seven kids with those six pregnancies. That wasn't necessarily the problem. The problem layed much deeper than that.

The problem was that Harry was her husband. Harry was her brother's best friend. Harry was Hermione's, one of her own friends, best friend. Ron had been mad enough when Harry and she started dating the day after the war. Not to mention her other brothers. When they had heard that the savior of the Wizarding world was dating their little sister, they all had a talk with Harry about how she should be treated as his girlfriend and what they would do to him if she wasn't. Harry didn't look at her for a week after that and he had beenthe one to finally kill Tom Riddle.

Then, when they announced their engagement, all her brother got together and had another talk about how she should be treated as his wife now. Well, all except Ron. Ron had waited until his brothers were done when he made his way over to Harry. Ron then took out his wand and cursed him. Harry could have easily deflected it, but didn't. Ron kept shooting curses at Harry until Ginny had stepped in. After all, she wasn't about to have her fiancé die at the hand of her brother.

All of those things weren't even the biggest problem. Ginny's biggest problem was that Harry and her had agreed to wait until he was out of the Auror Academy. They agreed to wait until Harry had a job, and Ginny had finished her career as a professional Quidditch player. They agreed to wait until they had enough money to be able to support themselves without digging into Harry's vast saving's account. Harry didn't want to have to touch his family's bank account unless it was really necessary. Now, it would be necessary.

They couldn't support themselves. Ginny was only out of Hogwarts for less than a year now, and Harry was still in school trying to become an Auror. Not to mention that Voldemort had only been gone for two wonderful years now. But still, they were not ready to have this baby. Harry would be so disappointed in her. It was she, after all, who always said the contraception spell. Harry was going to kill her when he got home.

"Honey, I'm home." Harry's voice traveled up to the bathroom where Ginny was. Ginny quickly tried to stand up and clean up the bathroom. Sadly, in her hast, she knocked to potion out of her hand and onto the ground. It crashed and the blood red potion went everywhere. Cursing, Ginny went to get a towel to clean it up. Then, she slipped on the rug and went down to the floor again. By this time, Ginny was overcome with emotions. She was pregnant after all.

"Ginny, are you okay? I heard a crash. I'm coming up," Harry shouted as he began to climb up the stairs. When he got to the bathroom, he heard Ginny crying behind the closed door.

"Gin, are you feeling alright? Can I come in?" he asked. His response was just more crying. Pushing open the door, Harry stood looking at his wife crying on the floor with a red potion looking like blood all around her.

He immediately leaned over and helped her to her feet. Ginny reached her hands around him and cried over his shoulder. Harry slowly took her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Getting next to her, Harry continued to stroke her red hair with tender care.

After what seemed like hours, Ginny stopped crying. Harry then sat her up and leaned against the pillows. Ginny could see the sparrows outside of the bedroom window singing their praises and reminding her of new life. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a deep hug. Around Ginny's face, she could feel Harry's hand pushing her hair out of her face. She knew that he could see her tear-stained face. She also felt the potion in her hair when he stroked it.

He had no idea. No idea that she was, in fact, carrying his child. No idea that right now, inside of her stomach, a little boy or girl was just waiting to grow up. He would hate her for this. He would leave her without a second thought. He wouldn't look back even once. Even though they were married and that would never happen, she wasn't thinking clearly. She couldn't stand to think about what would happen. She would have the baby, but no Harry. She would have to raise it by herself because no man would ever look at her once she had a child.

"Will you tell me what is wrong, love?" Harry asked her, bring Ginny's mind back from outer space. Ginny just shook her head, her fire-red hair falling in her face again. She could barely think, let alone talk. She couldn't trust herself not to cry if she opened her mouth.

Harry just continued to stroke her hair and rock her back and forth. Every now and then, he would put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "It's going to be fine, Ginny. Love, nothing can hurt you." This went on for who knows how long and soon, Ginny was sound asleep in Harry's arms.

* * *

Gently putting his wife's head down on her pillow, Harry stood up to stretch. Walking over to the window, Harry could see the garden that Ginny loved. When they had first gotten married, Ginny's first request was that they lived in a house with a garden and lots of birds. So, Harry had brought a house out in the country with a garden. Even day, Ginny would go out into it to tend to it. She had placed birdfeeders out there, so now sparrows lived there. Today, though, it didn't look like she had gone outside. The birdfeeded lay empty as the birds were trying to see if they could get any food.

Harry pushed those meaningless thoughts about birds away and thought about his lovely wife. He had no idea what was wrong with her. She was fine this morning. Harry had come home early because he felt that they had not had much time alone. On Saturdays, they spent the entire day with the family, and on Sundays, Harry had to get up early and go to work. All the other nights during the week, he usually got home around seven and was out like a log at nine. There was no time for him and Ginny to spend alone.

Harry looked at his wife one more time and sighed. He knew that she was getting tired of his constant work schedule. In fact, Harry was getting tired of it too. All he wanted to do was lie around all day with his wife and not worry about anything. Hell, they had enough money to never work again. But, Harry knew that if he suggested that to Ginny, she would just laugh at him. She loved playing on the Holyhead Harpies. She would never quit the team. And besides, Ginny played Quidditch for fun.

Harry still had no idea what was wrong with Ginny. When he had talked to her last night, she had seemed fine. In fact, she had suggested that they took the weekend off to go on a picnic. Harry knew that she didn't like his work schedule, but he couldn't help it. But when Ginny had suggested a picnic, Harry had jumped at the idea. Only earlier today, Harry had gone over to the Burrow to tell Molly that they wouldn't be over that Saturday. Luckily, Molly was okay with their picnic. The only thing she had said was to pack sunscreen.

While Harry was thinking about this, he noticed that Ginny's hair was covered in red liquid. Panicking, Harry took her head in his heads and began to check for the source of the red liquid. It was then that Harry saw that it was a potion that was staining his hands. Wanting to wash his hands off, Harry rushed to the bathroom and discovered a broken potions bottle. On the counter, he saw a box the said _Miss. Pattie's Perfect Pregnancy Test. _

Harry's eyes grew wide. "This must be why she is so upset," Harry thought to himself. "Does she think that I want like this? It's not like we aren't married." Harry put his hands under the faucet and turned the sink on. Washing the red off of his hands, Harry then dried them and walked back to his bedroom. There, he saw Ginny just waking up from her slumber.

Walking in, Harry softly said, "Hey." Ginny slowly turned around to face him. In the light of the room, Harry saw his wife's face covered in tears. Rushing over to the bed, Harry took her into his arms.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny quietly said as if not to wake the baby birds out in the garden. She leaned into his shoulder. Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her tight. After a few moments, Ginny raised her head and looked at Harry. "Harry," she started, "I have something to tell you. But first, I want you to say that you will love me no matter what happens and you won't leave me."

It was then that Harry realized that Ginny was frightened about what he would say. Harry didn't tell her that he already knew what she was about to say, though. It was his wife's duty to tell him. It was what every girl wanted to do one day. So, Harry just said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't leave you for any reason."

Ginny took his hands in hers and said, "Now, don't be mad, but I'm pregnant." She then hid her face in his chest as if to hide from his reaction.

"Ginny, that's amazing," he remarked, not skipping a beat. "That's remarkable. That's incredible. How could I be mad about that?" Harry asked.

"You really aren't mad? We are really young to begin a family," Ginny doubted. "I would understand if you wanted to get rid of it."

"Ginny, dear, how could you even say that? This child will be a reminder of how much I love you. This child will be a mix of both of us. How could you want to get rid of it?" Harry exclaimed.

Rising from his chest, Ginny looked at him with utter loving. Then, with a smile, she said, "You really mean that?"

"Ginny, I will do anything you ask me too. I will love this child as much as I love you, even if it wasn't planned."

With a sly smile, Ginny asked with complete innocence, "Anything?"

"Anything," Harry replied.

Jumping out of the bed, Ginny brushed out the wrinkles of her clothes. Pulling Harry of their bed as well, she said, "Then you have to tell my brother's that you knocked up their baby sister."

Harry's face paled at this thought. Laughing, Ginny pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**~I hoped you enjoyed it. It's strange to write about Ginny and Harry loving each other when in my other story, they are getting a divorce. Oh well. I guess that's why I wrote this because Ginny and Harry are one of my favorite couples ever, besides Rose and Scorpius. Please review and tell me what you think. I might do a follow up to see the Weasley's reactions about Ginny having a baby, but nothing is set in stone. But, I hope you enjoyed this. And please review because that would make my day even brighter than it already is. Peace Out!~**


End file.
